Sub Classes
Crafts Blacksmith: *Can forge things with metals *Strong arms Merchant: *Sells stuff *Very good at coercing people Politician: *Very good at coercing people *Usually underhanded and unwilling to lose position(monarchies, so basically these guys are kings, lords, earls, etc) Farmer: *Good with the land *Good with animals Hunter: *Good trackers *Talented scouts Carpenter: *Build stuff with wood Historian: *Keepers of lore *Well learned Librarian: *Well learned Engineer: *Good with metal work *Typically a Glitch or Sledges sub class Theif *Typically an Assassin sub class *Weird did my wallet go? Infantry Heavy: *Large shields *Spears *No conscripts in their ranks *usually anti-cavalry *Plate mail and scale or chain mail armour Medium: *Backbone of any army *Shield *Sword, axe, spear, pitchfork(usually exclusive to conscripts) *Light chain or scale mail over leather Light: *Small or no shield *Swords, swords, spears, scythes(conscripts), pitchforks(conscripts) *Studded leather armour, usually mismatched Shock: *Any or no equipment *mostly comprised of conscripts and levies Ranged: *Small shield, if any *Short bows(50 meter range), 50 lb pull(weight needed to be pulled by one arm to fire) *Compound bows(100 meter range), 85 lb pull *Recurve bows(125 meter range), 100 lb pull *Longbows(200 meter range), 135 lb pull *Recurve longbows(250 meter range), 180 lb pull *Unicorn horn longbows(500 meter range), 290lb pull *Javelins(25 meter range), 5 lbs each *Arquebus(50m range, inaccurate past 40m), 10 lb rifle, 50g bullets *Matchlock Rifle(100m range, inaccurate past 80m), 10 lb rife, 50g bullets *Matchlock Pistol(20m range), 5lb pistol, 50g bullets Pikemen: *No shields *Pikes(4-9 meter long spears) *Plate mail covering chain mail *Anti-cavalry Siege: *Shields *Large axe *often carry battering rams for gates too large to take out with their axe *good carpenters Mounted Horseback riders: #Light: Fast, good scouts, good at flanking, light spear, no shield, leather armour, no horse armour #Heavy: Medium speed, large kite shield, armour plated horse, plate mail over chain or scale mail(region dependant), 3 meter long lance, sword to compliment #Archers: Fast, light leather armour, unamoured horse, short bows, no shield Magneton Riders: *Magneton controlled by a tamer or hermit, these others find themselves aboard the larger magnetons #Archers: Use any bow #Soldiers: Transported on the larger magnetons as protection from the ground #Siege engineers: Only on magnetons of 20 meters tall or more, use ballistae and catapults to punish enemy forces #Metal removers: Job done by tamer until the beast is large enough to carry ten men #Waste removal: Enough to compliment metal removers *Magneton growth curve: born 1 m long by .5 m wide by .5 m tall, doubles in first year, doubles again in 2(tamed by this point), doubles again in 5 years, doubles again in 7 years, doubles again in 15 years(usually die by this point in wild), doubles again in 15 years, doubles again in 15 years, doubles again in 40 years(die shortly after this in wild if they make it, no wild magneton over 107 years has been observed), doubles every 100 years afterwards, no seeming limit to age if tamed, as no excess metal is carried, this phenomenon observed in Portil, Boltix's mobile fortress, who is 357 years old, younger than her tamer, John the Hermit, by fifteen years.